politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Protective Service
The Dvinmiste Capia'' Federal Protective Service '(also '''FPS or Protective Service) is a federal law enforcement agency under the Ministry of Information, charged with conducting criminal investigations and protecting the nation's leaders. 'Mission' The Protective Service is mandated by the Command Center to carry out a unique mission: Protecting the nation’s leaders, and authorized by law to protect: *Our Great Leader (or other officer next in the chain of command), and the Command Center *The immediate families of the above individuals *Former great leaders and their spouses for their lifetimes (except when the spouse divorces or remarries) *The widow or widower of a the great leader who dies in office or dies within a year of leaving office for a period of one year after the great leader's death (the Ministry of Information can extend the protection time) *Children of former leaders until age 16 or 10 years after the presidency *Visiting heads of states or governments and their spouses traveling with them *Other distinguished foreign visitors to Dvinmiste Capia and official representatives of Dvinmiste Capia performing special missions abroad, as directed by our great leader *Other individuals as designated per executive order of our great leader *National Special Security Events, when designated as such by the Ministry of Information Any of these individuals may decline FPS protection except our great leader (or other officer next in the chain of command), and the Command Center. The Protective Service investigates thousands of incidents each year of individuals threatening the leader of the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia. Some of the FPS rules prohibit personnel from visiting "non-reputable establishments" and from consuming alcohol fewer than ten hours before starting work. Additionally, the FPS restrict who is allowed in hotel rooms. 'Structure' ;Ranks of the Secret Service (not inclusive) *Director of Protective Service *Deputy Director *Chief Operating Officer *Assistant Director *Deputy Assistant Director '- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -' *Special Agent in Charge (SAIC) *Deputy Special Agent in Charge (DSAIC) *Assistant Special Agent in Charge (ASAIC) *Assistant to the Special Agent in Charge (ATSAIC) *Special Agent (SA) *Special Officer (SO) *Uniformed Division Officer (UD) 'Special Agent' The Protective Service special agent position is highly competitive. Just the last months, the FPS accepted less than 1% of its 2,400 special agent applicants. Since its a job of vital importance for the nation, only the best from the police, the army, the CSP, the SIS and the Blue Berets are accepted. At a minimum, a prospective agent must be a Capian citizen, possess a current valid driver's license, be in excellent health and physical condition, possess visual acuity no worse than 20/60 uncorrected, correctable to 20/20 in each eye, and be between the ages of 21 and 40 at the time of appointment. However, preference eligible veterans may apply after age 40. Prospective agents must also qualify for a TS/SCI (Top Secret / Sensitive Compartmented Information) clearance, and undergo an extensive background investigation, to include in-depth interviews, drug screening, medical diagnosis, and full-scope polygraph examination. Special agents receive training in two locations, totaling approximately 7 months. The first phase, the Criminal Investigator Training Program (CITP) is conducted at the''' Federal Law Enforcement Training Centers (FLETC), lasting approximately 12 weeks. The second phase, the '''Special Agent Training Course (SATC) is conducted at the Protective Service Academy, Alexei F. Tarkovshy Training Center (AFTTC), just outside Novaya, lasting approximately 18 weeks. A typical special agent career path, depending upon performance and promotions that affect individual assignments, begins with the first six to eight years on the job assigned to a field office. Applicants are directed to list their office location preference during the application process, and upon receiving a final job offer, usually have several locations to choose from. After their field office experience, agents are usually transferred to a protective assignment where they will stay for three to five years. Following their protective assignment, many agents return to a field office for the rest of their careers, or opt for a headquarters based assignment located in Novaya. During their careers, agents also have the opportunity to work overseas in one of the agency's international field offices. This typically requires foreign language training to ensure language proficiency when working alongside the agency's foreign law enforcement counterparts. Special agents are hired at either the GL-07 or GL-09 grade level, depending on individual qualifications and/or education. Agents are eligible for promotion on a yearly basis, from GL-07, to GL-09, to GS-11, to GS-12, to GS-13 (GL-08 and GS-10 grade levels are skipped). The full performance grade level for a journeyman agent is GS-13, which a GL-07 and GL-09 agent may reach in as little as four and three years respectively. GS-13 agents are eligible for competitive promotion to supervisory agent positions, which compasses the GS-14, GS-15, and SES grade levels. GS-13 agents who wish to remain as senior field agents continue to advance the GS-13 step level, capping at GS-13 Step-10. 'Uniformed Division Officer' The Protective Service Uniformed Division is a security police in charge of protecting the physical Magnam Aedibus grounds and foreign diplomatic missions in the Novaya area. Protective Service Uniformed Division officers provide protection for the Magnam Aedibus Complex, the Successor's residence, the main Dvinmiste Capia Research Facility, and foreign diplomatic missions and embassies in the Novaya, area. Additionally, Uniformed Division officers travel in support of Command Center members and foreign head of state government missions. Officers may, as their careers progress, be selected to participate in one of several specialized units, including the: *'Canine Unit:' Performing security sweeps and responding to bomb threats and suspicious packages. *'Emergency Response Team:' Providing a coordinated tactical response for the Magnam Aedibus and other protected facilities. *'Counter-sniper Team:' Utilizing observation, sighting equipment and high-performance weapons to provide a secure environment for protectees. *'Motorcade Support Unit:' Providing motorcycle tactical support for official movements of motorcades. *'Crime Scene Search Unit:' Photographing, collecting and processing physical and latent evidence. *'Office of Training:' Serving as firearms and classroom instructors or recruiters. *'Special Operations Section:' Handling special duties and functions at the Magnam Aedibus Complex, including conducting the daily congressional and public tours of the Magnam Aedibus. 'Special Officer' Protective Service special officers (not to be confused with Uniformed Division Officers) are federal agents who work within the Special Agent Division and perform a wide range of security functions and support assignments as part of the protective mission for the Protective Service. Whereas special agents alternate between protection and investigative assignments, special officers are hired only to work protection details. They must have a familiarity with all phases of protective responsibilities sufficient to assist in protective movements, cover designated security posts and drive protective vehicles. Assignments may include *Maintaining designated protective security posts that control movement of persons into and around multiple Protective Service facilities and associated areas *Inspecting all operational, safety, emergency, and convenience equipment of protective vehicles to ensure peak-operating condition *Driving protective or follow-up vehicles *Monitoring and operating various communications equipment *Using various advanced x-ray screening technologies to detect and identify high-risk items Special officers are sworn law enforcement officers, and are authorized to make arrests in connection with their official duties. They are classified as federal agents but use "special officer" as their official title. Newly appointed special officers must successfully complete eight (8) weeks of intensive training at the Special Officer Basic Training Course at the Protective Service Alexei F. Tarkovshy Training Center just outside Novaya. The training includes courses such as Criminal Law, Laws of Arrest, Search and Seizure, Control Tactics, Civil Liability, Emergency Medicine, Basic Water Safety, Firearms and Weapons Handling, Radio Communications, Emergency Driving and Physical Fitness Training. 'Weapons and equipment' 'Firearms' The current sidearm for FPS agents is the Tyrus 45 chambered in .45 ACP. Agents and officers are trained on standard shoulder weapons that include the AWG MP11 submachine gun and the 12-gauge Remington 870 shotgun. The agency has initiated a procurement process to ultimately replace the MP11 with a 5.56mm rifle. As a non-lethal option, Special Agents, Special Officers, and Uniformed Division Officers are armed with the ASP 16” expandable baton, and Uniformed Division officers also carry pepper spray. Special Operations Division (SOD) units are authorized to use a variety of non-standard weapons. The Counter Assault Team (CAT) and the Emergency Response Team (ERT) both use the 5.56mm M-96 Mattock assault rifle. CAT also deploys 12 gauge Remington 870 MCS breaching shotguns. Uniform Division technicians assigned to the Counter Sniper (CS) team use custom built Anarchy MSR rifles referred to as JARs ("Just Another Rifle"). These rifles are built with Remington 700 long actions in Accuracy International stocks and use Schmidt & Bender optics. CS technicians also use the MX Anarchy semi-automatic sniper rifle with a Trijicon 5.5× ACOG optic. 'Attire' Special Agents and Special Officers of the Protective Service wear attire that is appropriate for their surroundings, in order to blend in as much as possible. In most circumstances, the attire of a close protection shift is a conservative suit, but it can range from a tuxedo to casual clothing as required by the environment. Stereotypically, Protective Service agents are often portrayed wearing reflective sunglasses and a communication earpiece. Often their attire is customized to conceal the wide array of equipment worn in service. Agents wear a distinctive lapel pin that identifies them to other agents. The attire for Uniformed Division Officers includes standard police uniforms or utility uniforms and ballistic/identification vests for members of the counter-sniper team, Emergency Response Team (ERT), and canine officers. The shoulder patch of the Uniformed Division consists of the Dvinmiste Capia coat of arms on white or black, depending on the garment. Also, the shoulder patch is embroidered with "D.C. Protective Service Uniformed Division Police" around the emblem. 'Communications' The agency uses Motorola XTS and APX radios and surveillance kits in order to maintain communications. These radios are known to use DES encryption keys. When operationally required, members of the Special Operations Division use military grade radios that use Type 1 encryption algorithms. 'Vehicles' When transporting our great leader in a motorcade, the Protective Service uses a fleet of custom-built armored limousines. Armored Mercedes-Benz GL-Class are also used when logistics require such a vehicle or when a more low profile appearance is required. For official movement the limousine is affixed with capian flags and the armed forces seal on the rear doors. For unofficial events the vehicles are left sterile and unadorned. Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:World Militaries Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Military Faction Category:Roleplay Military